Back in the Closet (Literally)
by whatkindofnameisvolta
Summary: Prompt: Tired of the incredible and unresolved sexual tension between Blaine and Sam, the others Glee clubbers lock them somewhere (writer's choice where!) until they talk and solve that tension. Prompted by lauraperfectinsanity


Prompt: Tired of the incredible and unresolved sexual tension between Blaine and Sam, the others Glee clubbers lock them somewhere (writer's choice where!) until they talk and solve that tension. Prompted by lauraperfectinsanity

For lauraperfectinsanity.

"Something has to be done!" Artie wheeled up to the cafeteria table that Glee club occupied just in time to hear his girlfriend speak, slamming her hand on the table in the process.

"What's wrong?" He said, moving the cafeteria chair out of the way so he could sit next to her.

"Nothing, she's just gone crazy!" Tina was outright glaring at Kitty and sometimes Artie wondered why he had ever dated her.

"Please, a blind man could see it!" Kitty exclaimed, and, giving Artie a quick kiss, she turned to talk to Marley, pointedly avoiding Tina. Tina harrumphed and picked up her tray and went to eat with Sugar and Joe, who they were all still friends with despite them no longer being in Glee club. (No one liked to ask but Sam liked to suspect that the Mafia was involved, despite Sugar's protests to the contrary).

Artie turned to Jake who was staring at Marley with puppy eyes. Even though Jake had apologised for cheating on Marley, the air was still frosty between them.

"What was that about?"

"Kitty thinks Blaine and Sam are, and I quote _'hot for each other', _Tina thinks that Kitty has an over active imagination." Jake sighed and absentmindedly ate a chip.

"What do you think?" Artie inquired.

"To be honest I kinda thought they were already banging each other, especially after Blaine's New York dude dumped him for Walkway or whatever. Sucked to find out they're just obliviously pining. Pining sucks, you should take every moment as it is when it comes to love!"

Artie, who had been about to correct 'Walkway' to 'Broadway' (and also say that the most recent Klaine break up had little to do with Broadway and more like the distance between Lima and Bushwick) but got sidetracked by Jake's love-sick, slightly depressed tones. He offered what he could in comfort- the rest of his own chips and the promise of a round of Halo later in the week.

The next time the topic of Blam was brought up was at a Superhero Society meeting. The duo in question were suspiciously absent and, although Tina assured everyone that there was a rational explanation for this, the majority of the group took it for what it looked like.

"They're totally making out somewhere!"

"Who's going to start the meeting?"

"Who cares?! Perhaps they've finally pulled their heads out of their asses and decided to get it on!"

"Unique approves!"

"Approves what? I didn't even know you were part of this club? Not that you can't join but..." Ryder looked baffled by the events around him; clearly no one had filled him in yet.

"We've got an English assignment, we're helping each other after. And we approve of Blam!" Marley smiled excitedly at the thought.

"But I thought...Haven't they been going out for months?"

"I thought so too, dude!" Jake offered a fist bump that Ryder accepted.

"So either they're doing it now, like right now, or they're still un-blissfully unaware..." Sugar trailed off, twirling her hair round her finger dreamily.

"God please let it be the former, even though I don't want to think about it..." Artie groaned, now that Kitty and Jake had pointed it out to him, the tension between the Senior Class President and his VP was unbelievable. Joe glare at him for taking God's name in vain but was interrupted from saying anything by Sam and Blaine crashing through the door wearing their superhero costumes.

"Sorry we're late; we got locked in at the car park by the animal shelter..."

"But our mission was successful!"

"Sam was brilliant, the kittens adored him..."

"And Blaine sweet talked the manager into taking the tortoise as well as the kittens."

"A Superhero is nothing without his sidekick!"

"You're the hero!"

"No Sam you're the hero!"

Not only was there the insurmountable tension, the rest of Glee Club (and the Superhero Society) also had to put up with the cavity creating sweetness that was Blam.

Artie saw Jake bang his head on the table out of jealously at how happy the not-couple was and the resulting sound almost drowned out Sam's Hannibal Smith impression:

"I love it when a plan comes together!"

Artie did not like the devious look in his girlfriends eye, whatever Kitty was about to do Artie would not want to be in Blam's shoes when it happened.

"Okay girl, spill," Unique leant forward, interested to hear Kitty's plan's for Blam. Marley, Artie and Ryder leant forward too.

"It's simple, we lock them in a room together and let nature progress."

"That's your master plan?" Ryder did not sound impressed.

They had been subjected to weeks of the two seniors undressing each other with their eyes during any number which required dancing (not even some of the raunchier ones either) and then singing heartfelt songs in 'the appreciation of whatever artist'. They had to put up with one or the other practically drooling when the other spoke and had to roll their eyes at each conveniently placed satchel or sweatshirt. They needed a plan which would work.

"Lock them in a tight enclosed space and see what happens, Unique likes this plan!"

"Okay, say it'll work," Jake joined them mid conversation, "where can we lock them?"

The six of them sat in silence for a moment, in various stages of contemplation.

"Choir Room?"

"I thought so, but it's too big. They could sit on opposite sides of the room if they wanted to, besides they'll just start singing-"

"-yeah, to each other!"

"-Some pop-y song with no emotion, rather like the music we do for group numbers now."

"Yeah I mean who thought it would be a good idea to do Roar or What Does the Fox say? It's not like we could do either in competition!"

"We're getting off point!" Artie said nervously, he was mindful of the little amount of time they had to plan this before Blam appeared, Tina had already joined them.

"Yeah we get it, it's like we're in a story where there's no continuity and the writers are on crack! Woohoo! Now back to 'operation get Blam together!'" Kitty's sarcastic reply brought everyone back to their unofficial meeting.

"Mr Schue's office?"

"There's a landline in there, they could just phone for help."

"Then what about Cell phones?"

"Blaine keeps his in his bag, due to his gorgeously tight chino's and Sam often forgets to charge his, or leaves it on charge-"

"Tina, we don't need to hear about your everlasting creepy-crush on Blaine."

"-if he asks to borrow my cell one more time I'll..."

"Look we need a plan, preferably before the end of lunch!"

Unique raised her voice to cut across Tina and Kitty's argument.

In the end it was Jake who came up with the perfect place to trap Blaine and Sam. Inspired by his brothers retelling of his relationship with Lauren Zizes, Jake managed to pinch the keys to the Janitors supply closet whilst in detention on Thursday. Now all they had to do was find a way of locking the two seniors in there.

It became, in Artie's eyes, a military operation, for he genuinely thought that at least one member of glee club was going to have a nervous breakdown(Ryder and Marley) or drown in envy( Jake and Tina) if they had to endure another week of 'Barry Manilo/Phil Collins' appreciation songs.

This week had been a good week in Blaine's eyes. He and Sam had had a whale of a time rescuing the animals and visiting the animal shelter. Sam had been brilliant with the animals, so gentle! The kittens hadn't wanted to let go of him, one had even fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder and another had curled itself up upon the top of Sam's golden head of hair.

Then there had been the simply wonderful mash up he and Sam had performed in Glee club, Sam's part had been perfect, the way he seamlessly transferred from guitar playing to harmonica...

Blaine sighed.

Yes this week had been good.

Putting his folder back in his locker, he checked his hair and smiled at the picture of him and Sam on the door. Brittany had taken it when they had won senior class president. He sighed again, happily.

Suddenly he found himself with an arm of Sugar.

"Hey Gorgeous!" Sugar gave him a surprisingly bone-crushing hug, the sound of her gum-chewing reverberating next to his ears as she pulled him close.

"Hey Sugar," Blaine hugged her back as carefully has he could so as not to drop his satchel.

"Math has been cancelled," she stated in her abrupt way. For someone who relied so much on her father for money, and played dumb in order to get what she wanted, she had somehow managed to get into Blaine's AP Math class.

"And Mr Gear is subbing," she continued. Blaine was still wondering where she was going with this when he felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction from their math class by Sugar's well manicured nails.

"Where are we going Sugar?" Blaine tried to resist but she had him in a vice like grip.

"Nowhere! Mr Gear won't even notice we're gone. You- " she stopped walking and jabbed him in the chest, "-need to relax, so we're skipping!" then she twirled a string of her hair round her finger, popped her gum and resumed pulling Blaine down the corridor.

Blaine's heart leaped at the thought of cutting class. At first he consciously mistook the pang as nerves for disobeying the rules, but then he outwardly grinned and allowed himself to think about the real reason his stomach was fluttering.

Sam had a free period now! He would be in the library, working through his math homework, but if Blaine could go sit with him they could work on the stuff they usually left for after school. The stuff which Sam found difficult due to his dyslexia. If they got the other work done now, it would leave them more time to do other things after school. Things like video games or a movie or they could just lie on Blaine's bed and talk...

Blaine sighed again and quickly blushed at the memory of the last time they had talked in bed together. They had ended up falling asleep together, causing an embarrassing situation when they had woken up in the early hours of the next morning. No lifesavers, no breath mints and two long, cold, embarrassingly hot, rushed showers.

God, Sam was such a gentleman. Blaine had been called a gentleman himself but Sam was just...

He sighed again and hastily brought himself back to the real world where Sam was straight and Blaine was pathetically in love.

The real world where Sugar was shoving him into a supply closet and woman-handling his school bag off of him in the process.

As she locked the door behind her, he heard her yell: "It's for your own good Blaine Warbler!"

How could this be for his own good?

Sam was in the library when Joe found him, by the looks of it the blonde was silently trying to figure out Trigonometry without any success.

"Sam! Blaine's been locked in the supply closet!" Immediately Sam dropped his pencil and stood up. He grabbed Joe by the shoulders and said urgently:

"Which supply closet? Who by? Why didn't you let him out?"

Poor Joe felt a little overwhelmed by the intensity in Sam's questioning but nevertheless managed to answer.

"The one by Kitty's locker, I'm not sure and-" Joe bit his lip and tried to remember what Jake had told him: _'It's okay to lie if it's for a good cause, and you can always tell them the truth afterwards'_.

"-and I've sprained my wrist playing paintball so I can't turn the key."

This wasn't exactly a lie; he had sprained his wrist playing interfaith paintball a few months ago and had had to miss a lot of Glee meetings as a result, to go to physiotherapy. But now his wrist was fine and now he was no longer in Glee club.

Oh why had agreed to be a part of this plan! Yes he could see there were a lot of...feelings-in their pants feelings, between Sam and Blaine but wouldn't this job be better suited to someone who could lie better?

Then again it seemed that a better liar wasn't needed, Sam was already running across the library- to the disproval of the librarian. It was with mixed feelings that Joe followed him, his dreads trailing behind him.

Sam barrelled his way through the empty corridors, slowing to a walk whenever he passed an open door so as not to attract the attention of whichever teacher was teaching in there. Though to be honest he suspected none of the teachers cared anymore, he and Blaine had done madder things than run through the corridor throughout their Presidency. Blaine! Who would lock someone as sweet and beautiful as Blaine in the supply closet? Sam clenched his fists at the thought of someone hurting his Blaine.

He hurtled round a corner, slipped on a wet patch and face-planted the wall. Ignoring Joe's questioning as to whether he was okay or not, he peeled himself off of the wall and made his way past Kitty's locker to the supply closet door. Frantically turning the key in the lock he threw the door open:

"Blaine, are you okay?" It was quite a spacious supply closet compared to others in the school and Blaine was sat against the opposite wall.

"Sam? How did you know where I was? And why is your nose so red?" Blaine stood to cradle Sam's face in his hands to get a better look at Sam's bruising nose.

"Joe told me..."the door slammed shut and they were plunged into the dim light the solitary bulb exuded. In a panic they both rushed to open the door to get out but failed to do so before the key turned, due their broad shoulders jamming against one another.

"Damn it!" Sam swore before turning to Blaine, "You're okay, you are okay?" Sam could see Blaine was a little shaken up.

"Sam, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay, your nose has started bleeding?" Sam brought his hand up to his face and was surprised when his hand did come away wet.

"Huh, look at that," his brow furrowed, he could barely remember hitting the wall with Blaine standing so close to him. It was made worse, or better depending on how you thought about it, when Blaine pulled out a handkerchief and started dabbing at Sam's upper lip.

It was very distracting and when Blaine's right hand absently steadied Sam's head by cupping his cheek he coughed to disguise the moan that no doubt would have surfaced otherwise. He wished he hadn't because as soon as he had Blaine had withdrawn his hand and handkerchief and had attempted to put space between them. A feat not particularly feasible in the small space.  
>In fact Blaine only succeeded in making the situation worse because instead of being pressed together in a way that left nothing to Sam's imagination, they were now only brushing ever so slightly which allowed Sam's brain to go to a number of colourful places.<p>

Sam bit his lip and desperately tried to think of thing which didn't concern Blaine. Comics usually had him sufficiently distracted but this time he could only think of reading Young Avenger comics sprawled out on Blaine's bed, their thighs pressed against each other… okay Sam needed to find a different form of distraction. This called for desperate measures, he would have to find a completely new mailman. Not Beiste, that wasn't fair, and he had never almost murdered a civil servant before, like Finn had…

He tried to focus on the pain in his nose, but instead ended up focussing on the way Blaine was dabbing at his face…dammit.

"Sam? Sam are you okay?" Blaine's concerned voice filtered through Sam's dazes imaginings.

"Zombies…" Sam blurted out, then wished he hadn't. Then again Zombies might help him cool himself down.

"Zombies? Sam are you okay? What?" Sam spent a few moments opening and shutting his mouth under the scrutiny of Blaine's big brown eyes. He could not deny those eyes.

"Mailman. Zombies are, apparently, my mailman," Sam swallowed and let his eyes settle on his feet.

"Mailman? Wait as in *_mailman* _mailman?" Sam sometimes forgot that Blaine, being Kurt's ex-fiance, used to spend a lot of time with Finn whilst at the Hudson-Hummel residence.

"Uh…yeah, look dude…" Sam couldn't tear his eyes from Blaine's mouth, he swallowed as Blaine's tongue wet his lip.

"Sam do you… I mean… can we…" Blaine stuttered, his hand was still lingering on Sam's face. His tongue darted out again and Sam forgot that Blaine was his best-friend. He forgot that what he was going to was such a bad idea. He even forgot that they were locked in a supply closet.

He kissed Blaine. His hand came up to cup Blaine's face, mirroring Blaine's own position. His other hand came to rest on Blaine's waist. It took him a moment to realize that Blaine was frozen in his arms. On this realization his quickly pulled back.

"Dude, I'm sorry… I mean I thought that you liked me, like like-liked me and I…" he was silenced by Blaine surging up to draw him into a passionate kiss.

Sam ended up pressed up against the door, their hands roaming over each other's bodies in a way which spoke of months of suppressed frustration. They only broke apart when 'Zombies' were needed in the forefront of their minds to prevent them from having a rather messy situation in the Janitors closet.

They pressed their foreheads together and smiled rather soppily at each other.

"I *really* like you Sam," Blaine whispered.

"I *really*like you too" Sam whispered back, then he took a deep breath, "So, there's this marathon on at the movie theatre, and I was wondering… I mean we were going anyway but maybe you'd like to…on a date?"

"I'd like that."

On the other side of the door Kitty, Sugar, Artie and Joe were listening. The triumphant smile on Kitty's face instilled worry into the heart of the other three. Well mainly Joe and Artie seeing as Sugar had diverted her attention to her phone, no doubt alerting the entirety of Glee Club and the Superhero Society of the plans success.

Kitty stood up from where she had been pressing her ear against the door, her smile now even more pronounced.

They were so going to owe her…

**A/N. Sorry for the long wait. This literally took ages, not because it was difficult to write but because in the duration of writing this I have done my exams, left school and started University. So yeah, this is for Lauraperfectinsanity on tumblr, who is lovely and great at thinking up prompts.**

**So thank you.**

**R+R**

**whatkindofnameisvolta **


End file.
